


Do You Stare At Everyone Like That?

by Noriaki_Darby



Series: Chun Xin Tabris [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Embarrassment, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriaki_Darby/pseuds/Noriaki_Darby
Summary: Zevran’s been staring at Chun Xin…





	Do You Stare At Everyone Like That?

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how my Zevran romance started.

What got into him? To let the one who tried to assassinate him accompany him after an intense battle that could’ve cost him his head. After weeks, maybe even a month or so, since he left Denerim, he was deprived from seeing other elves like he’s always has been his whole life. But of all people to recruit, it had to be Zevran.

Alistair and Morrigan were quick to voice out their disgust at his decision, he almost regretted it immediately. But once Zevran rose up to his feet and began walking along with the group, he wasn’t sure when was a good time to turn back, or if that was ever an option.

So far, no any attempts of tampering the food supplies or surprise attacks, but Alistair could be right about keeping his eyes peeled. He did try to talk to him a bit… one of the conversations lead to him calling him handsome. It caught him off-guard, yet some part of him didn’t object to it. Hopefully it was just a one-off comment. Several other elves at the Alienage did comment how pretty he was, and thinking about it now, they were mostly men.

But it didn’t stop there, whenever he turns his head and catches him within his sight, he would quickly turn his head at a different direction. He thought it could brush it off again at first, but it starting to become a regular habit.

The road they were walking through had a smooth flat ground, grass rustling beneath their feet. The sky clear and the sun shone brightly. There hasn’t been sudden invasion of darkspawn yet since they left camp. Chun Xin was in front, as usual, Alistair, Sten and Zevran trailed behind him as they ventured forth. With the latter behind him, he’s very certain he’s watching him walk.

He has to ask. There’s gotta be a reason for all of that. Could he be studying him, picking out his weak spots, so he can try to assassinate him later? But the way he’s been staring was another thing to address, it’s not a studious look, instead, it’s a sly smile with half-closed eyes.

“Zevran,” Chun Xin turned his whole body towards with a stern look on his face. Alistair and Sten stopped on their tracks as well.

“Mm?” he rose an eyebrow with a slight smirk, trying to act if he wasn’t doing anything suspicious.

“What are you...? What’s with the--I mean...” Shit, he didn’t prepare in advance for this. He cleared his throat and took a single breath. “Do you stare at everyone like that?”

“Not everyone.”

So he’s not denying it.

“Wh-What is it about me that... makes you stare at me a lot?”

“You’re handsome, need I say more?”

This again.

“Right,” Alistair said, his brows furrowed. “How do I know you’re not plotting to kill us again?”

“If I am, I would’ve already done it if the Grey Warden we’re travelling with isn’t this easy on the eyes. Come now, isn’t he quite the beauty? Slender shoulders, silky black hair, soft features, and all of that.”

“Attraction used as a reason to hesitate on goals?” Sten coldly scoffed, crossing his arms. “You people are questionable in nature.”

Then Zevran was looking straight at Chun Xin. “Surely you are a man who draws many stares from women alike. I seem to be no exception.”

Chun Xin let out a short noise, as if he wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth. He looked away, his face was warming up, and he’s certain that it’s not just from the sun’s heat. “Y-you… I had no idea you were...” he trailed off, not sure if it was appropriate to be say it outright.

He recalled back to the wedding back at the Alienage, and how his father tried to marry him to a woman he never met. While that was an issue, he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of being with a woman at all. He thought he would eventually settle with one eventually and that he’s just shy. This situation is making him as just on the edge, although nobody's really forcing him to be with someone, instead it's his own discretion. And most of all, a man is showing interest in him.

Zevran chuckled. “I was raised in a brothel and trained to seduce whoever is required. Open mindedness is a survival trait, and I learned long ago to make no such judgements.”

Alistair shot him a confused look but did not say anything.

“However,” Zevran continued, “If what is it that I’m doing bothers you, do say so. I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable.”

Uncomfortable? Sort of. But he has to admit, Zevran himself is quite handsome, to hear how he has bedded many other people in the past didn’t sound like much of a surprise to him. To know that he, another man, happens to be infatuated with him, maybe something could rise up if he kept spending time with him. Friendship, perhaps maybe even intimacy...

“Parshaara, we do not have time for this,” Sten growled. “There are more drastic measures to take care over someone staring at you.”

“No,” Chun Xin caught himself squeaking, but then he paused, lowering his head a bit. “It’s okay,” he lowered his voice to an almost whisper. “If he thinks I’m attractive, then he can… keep doing it.”

“Are you serious?” Alistair wrinkled his nose, he heard him apparently. “Don’t you remember that this guy tried to kill us?”

“Yes, I do. But yet, some part of me… still wants him around. I’m hoping we could all… be friends, maybe something more?”

Alistair sighed. “I suppose so.”

This is embarrassing. If only he asked that question in private so he didn’t have to hear additional distasteful comments.

Zevran nodded with a smile. “Very well, then I’ll keep that in mind. Maybe I’ll even redouble my efforts.”

Sten glared at Chun Xin. “Are we ready to move on now?”

“Y-yeah… sorry for… delaying our journey,” he ran a hand through his hair. “Okay, let’s head forward now.”

“With you in front of course,” Zevran said.


End file.
